


Split In Two

by Boredofusername, Whyjm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Deanna, Castiel/Deanna, Dean Winchester/Deanna, Deanna - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Female Dean, Genderbending, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredofusername/pseuds/Boredofusername, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyjm/pseuds/Whyjm
Summary: A curse changes Dean in an unusual way: he is not injured or dead but he is beginning to split into two separate halves of himself, this will lead to some interesting developments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Boredofusername and my first fanfiction.. 
> 
> We had a lot of fun writing this together and hope that you will find it entertaining!! 
> 
> It is not beta-ed by someone else so all spelling and other errors are our own...

The warehouse looked empty, but years of hunting taught Dean Winchester to not expect the place to be empty just because it looked like it was. He proceeded cautiously with the hunting rifle in his hands, hand gun on his hip, karambits in his boots, careful eyes roaming all over the walls and floors of the seemingly empty room. He detected nothing, but something tells him he is being right in feeling cautious, because you never know what lurks around in the shadows. And because his spidy senses were tingling, he glanced towards the door. Sammy and Cas were on the other side in similar stances looking at the walls in an almost mirror position.

He sighed as he looked ahead. Maybe they were wrong about this whole thing. But he had always believed his gut feeling and it was telling him that no they were right, there is something here, he just cannot see it yet.

An hour of searching led to zero result and with a somewhat trolled feeling they decided to quit. But just as Dean proceeded to cross the threshold of the warehouse he felt something, like a tingling sensation running down his spine. He turned back at a speed that should have had his neck sprained, and saw an orange glow emanating from his general vicinity. He looked up with shocked eyes to see Cas and Sam running towards him before the world turned black and he felt more than saw himself crashing to the floor with a muted “Sammy” muffled by the dust.

Dean crashed to the floor and remained still. Sam’s heart was going 180 as his mind considered probable scenarios and permutated chances of Dean not being dead. He was sure Dean wasn’t dead. He moved to touch him even though Dean was emanating an orange glow that was getting brighter by the seconds. But before he could reach out and touch Dean, Cas hand shoot out as his gravelly voice said “don’t”. Sam looked up at Cas who were staring at Dean with a certain clinical detachment that one does to a more interesting specimen. Cas expression relaxed Sam a fraction as he knew his friend would be distraught if he sensed something really wrong with Dean.

“He is not injured or dead.” Cas sighed, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he proceeded “but I feel his body and mind is stretching”. “What do you mean?” Cas let out an exasperated sigh.“ I mean, at this moment, it would seem that Dean is beginning to split into two separate halves of himself”.

Sam blanched and fumbled around for words before settling for a sentence he never thought he would ask regarding a person, let alone Dean. “You mean fission, like amoeba?” Cas stared at him and then at Dean and nodded, tilting his head in his usual way. The glow around Dean then turned too bright to look at and a crackling sparkling noise could be heard. Sam and Cas turned for a minute, the glow muted down and disappeared to nothing and the crackling sound dissipated..

The sight that greeted them left Sam choking on his own tongue. Yes, Dean was still Dean. Very alive and real but there was another Dean, a female Dean next to him, in the same cloths sans the weapons and with breasts and distinctive feminine features, although with similar facial construct. Both Sam and Cas stared at the Deans for a moment before each rushing to grab and shake them into consciousness.

Dean returned to consciousness and his eyes flew open to see a magnified version of Cas looming over his vision. His pale pink lips huffing a breath of warm air on his face as he scrambled back to get some space, because it suddenly felt like there wasn’t enough air around them. “Dean” Cas whispered in relief. Dean let his eyes wander over Cas face for a minute before remembering Sam and swiftly turning to look if he was okay.

It was then that he saw Sam huddled over a body, a female body which was funnily wearing the exact same clothing he did. He looked back at Cas, “Who’s that?” Cas opened his mouth, but there was grunting coming from the body interrupting whatever Cas was about to say. Dean caught himself looking at the green pair of eyes that were his and weren’t, and a mouth that could have been his forming a sentence as they both growled “Son of a bitch!!” Cas thought it was a good enough explanation to provide, so whatever he had thought about saying he didn’t.

The ride back to the bunker was fused with tension and felt like it took forever. There was a female version of himself sitting there and his head hurt from all the why’s, how’s and what the fucks.. She was in the back with Cas as Sam sat in the front with him. Tension was emanating from everyone, although it felt more like an uncontrolled urge to belly laugh in Sam’s case. Dean glared sideways at him as he lost it to a huge huffing and simultaneous gulping of air trying to suppress his laughter.

In the rear view mirror he saw Cas crack a smile. He dared not look at Dean… They need to come up with a name for her they can’t very well go around calling her - the female version of dean, now could they…. Deanna? Dani? Diana? Deen? Does he care? Fuck no! Or maybe a little she is him after all. He lets out a big sigh and at the same time his stomach is letting out a rumble reminding him that it was a long time since he last ate..

At the same time Deanna? Diana? Fuck he doesn’t care, her stomach made the exact same sound and Sam’s mirth reached another level. At least someone was having fun Dean thought to himself. They stopped at a roadside diner and both he and Deanna, guess that’s what he would call her, climbed out of the car in exact speed with exact mannerism and walked towards the diner in equal steps. Dean was losing his shit. Sam had not stopped giggling. “Fucking Samantha!” Dean growled. Cas was silent and quietly observing Dean and Deanna with his usual intense stare, and that was bothering Dean in a not so fun way.

In the diner, Sam went for his usual girly order of salad and a beer, Cas went with his standard choice: a burger, Dean ordered fried eggs, bacon, toast and an apple pie, Deanna ordered the same, that led to some really awkward giggling, blushing and smirking. The grey-haired waitress noted down the order and whispered “quite a pair, you two” before retreating to bring them their food. Dean sighed and rubbed the heel of his palm on his eyes before staring at Deanna who was glaring right back at him.

“What?” he shot at her. “Fuck you Winchester” Dean’s eyes got bigger while Sam hid his smile behind his glass of water, Cas sat looking at them with a perfect poker face as Deanna continued “You are a hypocrite, Winchester. I am literally your subconscious. Stop giving me that look, like I crawled out of purgatory riding some vampire’s ass”. Dean choked and grumbled behind clenched teeth “We will talk about this later” as the waitress delivered their food. Deanna gave Cas a saucy grin that left Dean with a sour taste in his mouth.

For the rest of the road home the ride was quiet with everyone staring out the windows lost in their own heads. They reached the bunker and saw Mary standing there, or rather leaning against her car, waiting for them. Dean smiled as he climbed out of the car and waved at her, as both he and Deanna hollered a “Mom”. Mary glanced back and forth between them before settling with a frown and angling to Sam for an explanation. Cas standing a few feet behind Dean remained quiet, as Sam briefed Mary of what had happened. Mary in a hushed voice to Sam “here I was on my way to another hunt, just passing by to say hi to you boys, and now there is another Dean.?” Sam just shrugged a little and answered “yeah pretty much mom”.

Mary’s eyes grew bigger and bigger as she mulled it over in her mind, she looked over at Deanna with a fondness that left Dean feeling a bit stung and left out. “So she is Dean if he were born a girl?” Cas decided it was his responsibility to reply. “Yes” he said as Deanna stared at her shoes before whispering “Yes, mom”. Mary then pulled Deanna in and hugged her in a bone crushing embrace and cooed “I never knew I wanted a daughter until I met you. So what do we call you?”

“Deanna”. Dean and her quipped simultaneously, this made Sam laugh again. For some reason Sam found the: talk-at-the-same-time-thing to be hilarious, even if it the others did not think so. Mary stared at them for a while, went over to hug Dean too and then ushered them inside.

In the bunkers library, the five of them settled with a beer in each of their hands and discussed what to do. Mary started with the obvious one:

“So are you and Dean connected in any way?”

Everyone stared at Dean but it was Cas who answered.

“Yes, Deanna is essentially Dean’s subconscious taking physical form; they seem to be sharing a mental as well as an emotional connection, thus evoking similar simultaneous physical reactions in them”.

Dean felt his face glow in heat as he stumbled over his own words “What do you mean? You think deep down I am a girl, Cas? I am not a fucking girl.” Mary sent him an admonishing glance but he ignored it in favor of glaring at Cas. “No. You are not a girl Dean. You are simply more attuned to vulnerability. Often seen as a more feminine trait.. Of course you try to hide that as deep as you can, but you do enjoy when you meet someone laid-back enough to get comfortable with. Everyone does. Each human being has both male and female energy within them, think of the Yin and Yang symbol. But human society has yet to evolve to acknowledge the vulnerable side of a man and the assertive, firm side of a woman. Deanna is the simple projection of your softer, quieter, and maternal side.”

“Like fucking what?” Dean snapped. Cas sighed. “I do not wish to violate your privacy Dean” “How could you…” Dean started but before he could finish the sentence Cas said “Rhonda Hurley”. Dean’s face turned a deep red and he wished the earth would open underneath his feet and swallow him whole. How the fuck did Cas know about Rhonda???

“Rhonda Hurley? What’s that got to do with Dean being a closet girl?” Sam asked with a laugh. Deanna replied “Dean once wore Rhonda’s satiny panties and loved it” Dean glared daggers at her and he so wanted to shoot her, but he realized that it would probably kill him too.. In that moment Dean hated her for so easily revealing such a private thing about him. A thing he did not want either Mary or Sam to know about him but now it was to late, now they know….. Sam and Mary choked on their beer hearing Deanna’s explanation.. Dean sank deep into his chair wanting to disappear completely. “Thanks Cas” he muttered in a low voice. Cas tilted his head wondering how he did Dean a favor just now, but let that thought go and replied somewhat confused “You are welcome?” Fuck his life, Dean thought miserably.

Mary started to get ready to leave the next morning saying “I can manage on my own and if I need help I have hunters that I can call. You figuring out this situation is priority one for you”. They all hugged her goodbye she walked up the stairs, turned around and said: “Call me if you need anything boys” and then she stepped out of the door, leaving the bunker to the four of them.

They were all walking on egg shells around each other not knowing what to do. Deanna took to sleeping in Dean’s room saying she didn’t need extra space. The first night they went to sleep on their respective sides of the bed, Dean occupying the space closest to the desk, they were being careful not to invade the others space.. But come morning and they would be snuggled up close around each other. This happened every night. Dean had a hard time admitting that it was all kinds of nice having a warm body pressed against him, feeling arms around him, he drew her closer to him and sighed happily and she snuggled against his chest..

After having spent the first night with her he woke up needing to take a leak, while doing his business his brain started chattering “you are snuggling with a female yourself.. How fucked up is that?” “is this shit for real” “I must be dreaming” “She is kind of hot” “well dough Winchester- You are kind of hot” he smirked at that, huffed out a sigh, tucked himself in, washed his hands and went to the kitchen for some coffee. He did have a brief thought of going back to snuggling but his “manlier-self” decided that coffee was the way to go instead. And Dean did not snuggle so that was that, his vulnerable ego added.

Dean filled two more mugs with coffee and headed to the library where Sam and Cas were already deep in the books. “Find anything yet?” he said while giving Cas his mug. “No” Cas answered. “Unfortunately there seem to be little lore about people being split in two….. oh thank you Dean” Cas said as he accepted the lifesaving beverage of hot warm deliciousness Dean was offering him. Cas sipped his coffee, closing his eyes, humming a bit and just enjoying the taste exploding on his tongue his face having a serene air about it. Dean smiled big at the sight of Cas coffee-blissed-out-face, patted him on the shoulder before taking a seat next to him. He grabbed a big dusty old book still unopened by the others and started reading..

After a while silence was broken by Sam “How does it feel Dean?” he wondered while slowly lifting his nose out of the book.. “Does what feel? Dean asked as he scrunched his face together”. “You are split in two Dean.. Does that make you feel different or..?” “Or what Sam?” Dean answers irritated.. He didn’t know himself how he felt about this, and it always bugged him when Sam tried to pick him apart and get answers Dean himself did not have or were willing to share. Sam seemed to get the picture “never mind Dean” he sighed exasperated and turned his attention back to the book.

On the third morning Dean sleepily felt himself grind against a warm body his treacherous cock had awoken and were poking his other self, and Dean was moaning low in his throat because it felt so good.. He suddenly was wide awake and pulling away as fast as possible, hoping Deanna was not awake.. She seem to be a sleep so Dean breathed out a sigh of relief, he looked at the clock it was still way too early to get up, but he needed to take a leak, so he did. When he returned to bed he tried to keep to his side of it, but soon Deanna sought him out and they were snuggling again.. Dean was lulled back to sleep by her even breathing.. Deanna however had noticed deans cock pressing against her back, how he had grinded against her ass, she for one was not about to let that go, and as she snuggled against him she began to plan how to get more out of that.

Some nights later and more morning sleepy humping from Dean – even though he would never admit to it. Deanna decided that she was comfortable enough being with Dean intimately, she stripped right in front of him, and he nearly shot himself in the foot with his gun. Deanna knew she was hot, they both are. Dean smirked to himself as Deanna walked past him to the bathroom stark naked and he took a moment to appreciate her, his own backside. He wondered what it would be like to have sex with her. Would it be like fucking himself? Should he ask? Fuck his treacherous libido. He was not about to let his over active imagination get his cock all hard and do something stupid like humping her again. No, Dean could control himself, and besides would it not be really strange to fuck himself?

No he decided for now he just needed to figure out how to solve this mess and get back to having his “subconscious self” inside him and not this walking talking sexy as fuck person outside of him. He was still angry with her for outing his Rhonda Secret.. He soon was lost in thoughts about that moment how the satin felt over his ass and cock. He remembered how he had run his hands over his ass and enjoyed the silky feel.. Damn it that memory always got him hot and bothered, it was like his dick had a life of its own. He felt himself getting harder and harder and soon realized that he was not only feeling himself but something, no someone else too.. “fuck” he breathed out its her doing something…

He reached to knock on the door to the bathroom, the door unlocked and there stood Deanna in all her glory, smirking at him with a hand between her legs. She winked at him and all reasoning ability went out of him and his dick made the decisions for him. He dropped his boxers and AC/DC t-shirt and went in, locking the door behind. He was kissing her even before he had his feet inside the bath. There was no hesitation, no pretending needed. It was him in essence. But then a thought stumped him. Was she a virgin? Deanna broke the kiss and laughed. “No Dean. I am you, remember?” “Well that settles it”.

Dean pushed her into the shower and took the piece of soap in his hand. He slowly rubbed it on her face, and neck as water from the shower continually washed the foam away. He then kissed her face, her eyelids, nose, and cheek before biting on her ear lobe and then returning to her mouth. His mouth. This was a different level of weird but it felt great. Her mouth was warm, and wet and slick with spit. There was a faint taste of cocoa and it was turning him on in a way that he had to breathe in through his nose to not lose it right there. Her tongue plunged into his in a reciprocating way and ran it through his teeth. He couldn’t hold down the growl that followed and a surge of possessiveness swept through him which was weird as fuck.

Their lips were swollen and her hands were jerking him in a rhythm that was good enough to keep him really hard but not enough to make him tumble through. His hands cupped her firm breasts and he tweaked her left nipple. He smiled when she keened and arched her back. His left nipple was sensitive as fuck. He continued with his ministrations on her by following his hand with his mouth and latched on her right breast and sucked hard. She grabbed his hair tight enough for him to grunt as she breathed a litany of prayers and curses. “God, yes.. Fu.. Fuck Dean. Don’t.. Don’t fuck.. Fuck, nnnh. Don’t stop.” As his sucking got harder, her hands on his cock grew faster and he had to pull away to breath. He hungrily kissed her mouth again devouring her completely. Diving into the heat and moaning as she writhed against him. After a while he bent his head sideways and bit her neck where it joined her shoulder and grabbed her perky ass and pulled her flush against his hard groin. Both let out a broken whimper and Dean rocked his hard flush cock on her soft pussy as both shared their breaths on each other’s mouth. “Turn around”. His voice was rough and gritty and he saw another shiver run through her. She turned and put her hand on the tiled wall and pushed her ass onto his erection. He squeezed her ass once before spanking a tight slap on the pale skin that let Deanna cry out a string of Yesess and Fucks.. He grabbed her hips and bent her further and put his right thigh between her legs in a silent request to spread her legs wider. She obliged, put her head on the wall, panting and waiting. He felt a lump in his throat as he looked at her, at himself. He cleared his voice and stroked his cock with a few firm strokes. Then slowly inserted his middle finger spreading her lips with his thumb and index finger and groaned as wet heat engulfed him. 

She was tight, fuck! And so fucking wet!!! He wasn’t gonna last. He reached around and pressed a gentle but firm pad of his thumb on her swollen clit as he slowly pushed in. She was all around him. Her musky scent that was so his assaulted his senses and he felt undone. Her sighs and breathy moans were doing a number on his already Texas size arousal and he pushed all the way in until he was flushed against her ass, his balls slapping her rear. Together they fell into a rhythm and his fingers kept playing with her clit and the other hand massaged her breasts. But it was too much, too fast and he felt his orgasm building at the base of his belly in a fiery liquid heat and he grabbed her hips in both hands, sure they would leave marks, but for now he couldn’t bring himself to care as he pounded into her. His orgasm hit him just as she breathed “Dean, aah.. Dean.. I.. I am.. Aggh… Coming” and they both stumbled over the edge.. He heard a choked Cas slip from his lips half screamed in this moment of absolute bliss. He froze as soon as the word had left his mouth and looked at her in horror, but Deanna simply looked at him, content and whispered, albeit breathless, “I know, Dean. I know.” Dean’s eyes welled up. But he refused to cry and let the shower wash away everything. They draped themselves in soft towels and stumbled onto the bed and fell fast asleep entangled in each other’s arms.

Cas could hear Dean and Deanna. Both were having sex. It was bizarre and Dean’s randy behavior never ceased to amaze him. The amount of sex this man had was simply impressive. Cas saw Dean or rather observed from afar, before he went to hell and Castiel often used to ponder upon the human fixation of sex. They literally have sex all the time and not for procreation but for enjoyment, ecstasy. It used to baffle him, but now it saddened him because he wanted Dean. He wanted Dean from the moment he laid sieged hell, losing his brothers and sisters as angels tried to rescue the Righteous Man. Dean was always beautiful; his soul brighter than any other Cas has ever seen although he never told Dean, fearing he might have an aversive reaction.

But Dean as he met him that first time in hell was an angel carved into the darkness of the soul that all possess and worshipped in hatred. Twisted to the despair around him, bathing in their pain. Dean were never ugly to look at, not even when he was all that, an angel was but not mirrored in the horror of what their Father created in love. Dean was ethereal to Castiel, his downfall, his pain, his loss, his love, and his reason to exist - literally. But for some reason he never could tell him. Couldn’t show him how Dean’s soul still untarnished by the blasphemy of hell cocooned into the warmth of his grace as he lifted Dean from perdition. How it was less of raising Dean from eternal damnation but finding his own home with two orphaned hunter brothers that became his everything.

Cas still could hear Dean. Yes, Dean just climaxed. Cas sighed and simply headed to the library in hopes of finding a counter spell. For the umpteenth time, Sam sighed as he sipped his sweetened black coffee and stared at the lore in front of him until letters swam and became blurry. He wondered what the Deans, he still called them in plural in his head, must be doing and decided to rest his aching back while doing a little snooping. Hopefully they haven’t murdered each other yet. But as soon as he turned to leave, Cas entered looking slightly drawn tight and a downward frown of his mouth. “You okay, Cas?” Cas looked at him sighed and replied. “Yes I am fine” and in the next breath “Dean and Deanna just had sex.”

Sam stared at Cas thinking what to say and finally resigned himself with a grunt. There’d be no point in going for a check in then. Dean was a tactile person Sam knows this. But fucking one’s own subconscious was weird on whole new different level. But it seemed Dean had no qualms putting his own dick into his own vagina! Wait. How did that even become possible? He sighed. He was starting to get a headache and it was too late at night to ponder this shit. The Deans aren’t going anywhere. He would figure this shit tomorrow. “Night, Cas”. “Good night, Sam” Cas replied as Sam stumbled towards his own room stifling a yawn at the back of his hand.

The warmth that was wrapped around Dean was foreign yet oh so similar. This had his sleep muddled brain confused as to why he was sweating and rocking his morning wood on someone’s ass crack. Slowly with more senses returning he recalled the previous night. Yet somewhat confused and a slightly bit miffed he cracked open an eye and saw the bare back of a woman. Deanna. Alright, so last night was real it did happen! And then he remembered what he had said when he came and his mind was suddenly this whirling mess of unwavering emotions and it was too early for that kind of crap! He felt Deanna stir beside him, she turned to his body, spooning him, coaxing her head below his chin and Dean thought if he would be the smaller spoon if he and Cas cuddled? The thought was so unwarranted, Dean jolted a bit, waking Deanna up. “Dean, can we have the internal midlife crisis at a better time. Because it is way too early for it now”. Dean nodded and grabbed her tighter and after a little while went back to sleep. 

The next few days, Dean felt an awkward surge of arousal whenever Cas was around and Deanna kept smirking knowingly around him. Sam was still nose buried in the books and from the look of dejection and annoyance; neither Sam nor Cas had achieved much success. This was a bit unnerving as these two usually dig up relevant material in no time, like fucking pros.

Not that Dean didn’t liked, no correct, loved having sex with her, he still could not help but wonder if the longer this goes on the more likely it would be that Deanna would become her own person and the link would slowly fade out. The idea of someone, anyone walking away with his memories was completely unacceptable to him, they really needed to fix this now!

But all they could do now was to wait.. It wasn’t until the end of the second month that they got the first clue. There was another case of a woman splitting into her male half, about half a way through Illinois, and the four of them jumped at the opportunity. Talking to her gave them nothing except that before the entire fiasco, she met a man, a tall, well-built man with bronze colored skin and deep brown eyes.

They thought that was the best lead they could have found and Sam dived into research mode to dig up whatever he could find about it. Dean and Cas visited more families who might or might not have experienced anything supernatural recently. Deanna sat in the motel room digging into a burger and beer, It was giving Dean gas. He kept asking her to reduce the amount of burgers she would down in a day, burning a hole in their limited cash but it seemed to amuse Cas, so she continued much to Deans disliking..Dean wondered for the infinite time if he subconsciously had the same cravings for food as Cas has and if that means anything?

Sam’s research led them into a coven, which was initially in tie with Rowena before she went all rogue and joined in with the whole Crowley/Lucifer mess. The Dean situation was part of a taking revenge and Dean couldn’t have been more bored, seriously, Rowena? They gathered the requirements needed albeit not without difficulty due to the absence of Cas wings, and his incapacity to teleport. It took a few days to get all the ingredients.

It was near midnight, sitting in a cold frozen stinking alley behind a dusty bar that they caught the witch. But then he zapped all five of them into a nearby abandoned field and a fight broke loose. Cas held him well enough but his height difference worked better in favor of the witch. Sam managed to finally bring him down with a choke hold, and Dean tried to stab him in the heart, with Deanna attending to Cas. Cas seemed fine except for a split lip, so Dean could worry later. 

“Tell me how to reverse the spell” Dean growled, the sharpened log of eucalyptus wood tainted with his blood was pointed right where his heart would be. The witch gave a soft chuckle “It’s within you, Dean Winchester.” “What the fuck does that mean? “ The witch kept staring at him and then to where Cas and Deanna were sitting and he simply smirked. Dean’s patience ran out and he showed the stake hard into his heart, Sam let go of the dead body. "What are we supposed to do now, Dean?” Sam questioned as he straightened up and gathered his weapons. “I got no fucking clue” “Well, we have a clue”. Deanna piped in. “It’s in us”

For the next three days they holed up in the bunker going through every book on witchcraft they could find and came up with squat nothing, until on a Wednesday afternoon Sam gave a half yelp and half snort as he ran towards them from the library with an old book in his hand. “So, get this.” He addressed the three others currently buried in their own research. “What?” Dean and Deanna answered together with similar frowns on their faces. “This book here says that a split spell can be reversed if the two split entities are in a highly charged emotional situation and their consciousness snaps back into the dominant persona. In this case, she snaps back into you Dean.”

Dean let the words sink in, as Cas asked “but then how to make them emotionally volatile”. “That’s a stretch, Cas. I don’t know. Should we put them in like a death is imminent situation? Feed them to vampires? "Sam asked with a tiny smirk on his lips. Dean glared daggers at him. Suddenly however, Deanna jumped up and said loudly” Sex". “Err,” Dean began “I appreciate the enthusiasm, but we are in the middle of a brain storming session here”. Deanna looked at him and wondered how she could be the consciousness of a man that was this thick. “No Dean, I meant sex can be just as emotional. We can try that.” “Well don’t you think by now we would have actually merged together if that were the case, Martha? ” Quipped Dean sarcastically.

Sam was battling between wanting to cover his ears and listening in more for a clue. Deanna tilted her head towards Cas and it suddenly hit Dean.“ No. No. Absolutely not. ” Sam asked in an emergency" What? “” Nothing, Sam. Forget it". Cas sighed exasperated “Dean, please explain. We cannot afford to let any possible chance slip through.” “Trust me, buddy. This one aint worth the time”. Deanna glared at him and said out loud. “Cas, do you love Dean?” Cas’s frown deepened. “Of course I do, I love all of you” “No I mean, are you in love with Dean? ” Three pairs of intense eyes looked at him and suddenly Cas found his shoes the most interesting thing in the world.

“What has this got to do with the spell?” He whispered.“ Answer the damn question, Cas”. It was Dean who prompted but to Sam it sounded like a plea. Like Dean desperately needed to know, and the look on Dean’s face confirmed this. Sam turned to Cas again. Startled by Dean’s tone, Cas looked up at Dean and his face changed from impassive poker to brittle desperation. Like Cas feared his words might not justify. He scanned Dean’s face as he whispered one syllable “Yes”. Dean looked like he was going to cry, or slap Cas or run out of bunker and couldn’t decide. Helpfully Deanna spoke softly “I think you and us should have sex, Cas. It would bring in enough emotions to do the merge. Trust me, Cas. Dean wants you too. He wanted you for a long time.” Cas looked so hopeful, so near broken, Sam wanted to hug him and so he patted Cas on back. 

“Trust me, I don’t want to know anything about my brother’s sex life. I don’t. But I do know what Deanna said is true, although Dean never even confronted himself about it.” “I did.” Dean’s quiet voice silenced Sam. “I did Cas. I broke when I thought you abandoned me after Sam went to hell. When you died because of the leviathans. When I lost you to purgatory. When Rowena cursed you and you almost went sideways. I care Cas. I care about you. You are family.” Sam thought that was the closest Dean would ever come to saying I love you and that was okay.

Dean’s stomach was in knots. He didn’t know how to approach the situation. His earlier sentiments regarding Cas was true to each word, but saying it out loud to him was another thing all together, and asking Cas for sex on top of that was major. Did Cas even want Sex? What if he hated having sex with Dean? Dean had a few encounters with men regarding sex, but it was a long time ago, when John was always on a hunt and they ran out of money, he whored a bit to keep food on the table. He supposed Sam knew about it, but Sam never questioned it. Deanna was sitting on a beanbag near the bed and quietly scanning his photographs. About an hour in, he decided maybe he should pray to Cas. He wondered if one can sext in prayer. Well, what’s wrong with trying?

Castiel, I pray to you to come to my room and have a threesome with us so that I may become just me again and well so that, err, if you want, in the future we can do it again.! Umm, but it’s okay Cas if you don’t want this. Nobody will hold it over you. We will find another way. Okay? Deanna snorted. “Really? “ Dean felt his cheeks getting warm.” What? “He snapped. She just shook her head and said nothing. After ten minutes or so, there was a soft knock on his door. With a zoo in his belly, Dean opened the door and sucked in a breath.

Cas was standing there, sans his trench coat, and tie. His shirt’s first two buttons were undone and the thin pale line of exposed skin made Dean’s mouth dry. Cas eyes were ocean blue in the light of the bunker and his soft, slightly chapped pink lips were parted as if he were about to say something. "Heya, Cas”. “Hello, Dean”. “uhh, Come in.” Cas looked around the room and finally his eyes rested on Deanna who got up from the bean bag and sauntered lazily towards Cas. Dean wondered how his subconscious could be this confident. Deanna casually placed a chaste kiss just on the side of his mouth and then winked at Dean. Dean’s body was on automatic, his mind a whirlwind of Cas and nothing else, as he slowly inched his way to them, snaking a hand past Cas, locking the door behind him. Cas stood there immobile until Dean’s hand landed softly on his back between his shoulder blades and suddenly Cas was alive. He grabbed Dean, softly pushing Deanna out of the way and pulled until Dean was right in front of him.

Dean stared at those lips that he had stared at for eight years never letting himself have what he really wanted. But now, they were so close, Cas breath on his face, he felt his chest tighten as he looked up at the ocean blue orbs asking permission. He didn’t need to. Cas was looking at him like he was the Sun, the source of life which was making Dean light headed, as he closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips softly, but firmly to Cas. A moment or a millennium passed before Cas lips parted, granting Dean permission to his silent plea and Dean’s tongue hesitantly reached out to lick at the seams. Cas opened his mouth a bit wider then, angling his head further for deeper access and Dean felt bolder, brazen as he snaked his tongue entirely in Cas mouth. He tasted like mountain air, and freshly wet soil after rain. But he also tasted of strawberry jelly and coffee and Dean didn’t know what to do with it. He licked and licked before Cas slightly pushed at him. “Breath”, Cas whispered and only then did Dean realize that he was starting to hyperventilate.

He chuckled a bit embarrassingly as Deanna stepped in to take his place. She grabbed Cas by the collar and pulled him to her, crashing their mouths together. There was nothing soft or hesitant in her moves and Dean again wondered if his subconscious was bolder than him, or if he had never let himself go like that. Deanna and Cas were more biting and nipping and sucking on each other’s tongues and lips than kissing and it was turning Dean on like nothing ever did.

Cas pulled Deanna in and wrapped his hands on her thighs and hitched her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and moaned aloud as Cas swiftly thrusted upward. Dean was then moving, stripping his t-shirt and yanking open his jeans, he fumbled a while trying to remove the clothing out of the way. Cas and Deanna were in bed now, Cas on top of her and between her legs, grinding and rocking in a steady rhythm, as they made filthy noises and moans at each other’s ministrations. Dean joined them in bed and pushed at Cas. “Cloths. Off. Now.”. Cas obliged and started undoing his shirt. Dean turned to Deanna who crawled up on Dean’s lap directly sitting on his erection and took off her shirt, which was actually Dean’s as all her current cloths were. She had no bra underneath, of course as they never bothered going shopping but now it made Dean’s mouth dry. He lifted his hip and cupped her breasts in both hands. She still had her pants on but now she was rolling her hips down at him and friction of clothing on his naked skin was igniting a deep desperation in Dean.

Cas was back besides him, fully naked and both Dean and Deanna stopped their movements and ogled unabashed at Cas long expanse of lithe naked flesh. He had big thighs and a cock, roughly about Dean’s length, only thicker. His nipples were a bit pinkish brown and there was a flush creeping down his torso from his face. Dean was pleased to see Cas blushing giving the hint that he wasn’t the only one hanging by the fingernails here. Deanna got off to take off her pants and Cas was suddenly all over Dean, bodies pressed from mouth to hips, their naked erections sliding and rubbing together. “Aah.. Ca- Cas.. Fuck! Oh, yes. fuck! God.. That.. That felt.. Goo aang. Good. Too good.”..

Dean’s mouth was out of filters as he kept on his mumbles. Cas was mostly quiet except for an occasional whimper of" Deeean". Dean pushed a hand between them and grabbed their cocks in hand and they both started fucking into it. Deanna joined in, kissing Dean before simply sitting there fingering herself as she watched the boys losing themselves in each other. Cas took a glance at Deanna and pushed up. He looked at Dean with hooded eyes and commanded, “Up”. Dean’s whole body jolted at the dominant tone taking over Cas voice and he obeyed swiftly. “Deanna, open up further, and let Dean taste you”. Dean groaned as a fresh wave of arousal washed through him. Deanna got comfortable on the pillows, opening herself wider and Dean dived in to lick and suck at her heat. She was soaking wet and tasted a bit too citrus-y but he wasn’t complaining.

Meanwhile, Cas kneeled behind Dean and spread his knees wide apart so that Dean was fully exposed to him and then with almost reverence, he licked a trail from Dean’s balls to his hole, with a wicked tongue that could belong to a porn star, and not a holy tax accountant. Cas licked the rim of his asshole, keeping the cheeks apart with his hands. Dean was losing his mind. Deanna moaned and wailed curses as Dean tongue fucked her, she rubbed on her clit with a speed that Dean thought would break her wrist. Suddenly Cas got up and moved away. Dean whipped his neck around searching for the diversion and saw Cas searching his drawer, “Second drawer on left” Dean muttered before putting in his middle finger in Deanna and swatting her hand away and replacing it with his mouth at her clit. She pulled at his hair and her back arched off the bed and the other hand tore in a piece of bed sheet.

Cas returned and spanked a stinging slap on Dean’s ass. His mouth in turn bit on Deanna’s clit and Deanna cried out. “Fuuuuckkk… Shit. Dean.. Oh. Oh God… Yes”. Dean then felt a cold finger rubbing his rim and slowly the tip of Cas thumb prodded on the twitching muscles of his asshole. “Relax, Dean”. Cas cooed soothingly, as he pushed his thumb in and out. Dean tried relaxing his body, spreading his knees all the way and letting his throbbing untouched cock gain an ounce of friction on the bed.

Cas replaced his thumb with his index and added the middle finger right after, scissoring his hole and twisting them inside pressing his prostate. Dean cried out as his whole body jerked with the sensation and Deanna rubbed his head soothingly. She lifted him on his arm and kissed him open mouthed. Cas kept on fingering him for a while until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Cas, I.. I am ready. Please. I, I need more. I need you.” Cas took out his fingers and commanded Deanna to get in below Dean, and let him fuck her. Dean’s cock jumped at the idea and Dean huffed a laugh. “What’s funny, Dean?”..“ uhh, nothing Cas. ” Deanna then slide in between Dean’s arms on the bed until her body aligned with his, but Dean didn’t get in immediately. He waited, until he felt Cas blunt head prodding on his hole and slowly moving in til Cas was sheathed all the way inside, Dean was stretched full, Cas smacked his ass again whispering in a slightly breathless way, “Move Dean”.

Dean then crushed his mouth to Deanna as she lifted her hip off the bed and Dean slowly slid into her wet heat. Cas started to move slowly which made Dean move in Deanna who was meeting him thrust for thrust, it was sensory overload for Dean and all he could do to not fall apart was close his eyes and try to breath. Cas was gaining momentum and rolling his hips in a way that made his cock keep hammering on Dean’s prostate and his vision was searing white. Below him Deanna was writhing, pinching her own nipples and moaning with carefree abandon. The pace kept building up. And both his and Cas movements started getting chaotic, losing any rhythm and simply set on chasing their release.

Suddenly, Deanna cried “I am coming” and as her body went lax on post orgasmic high, Dean felt a tingling not unlike a nearing orgasm. He spooked out a bit as Deanna started to simmer in a soft orange glow and Dean moved to take his cock out of her. Cas rubbed his back in a comforting gesture whispering “it’s okay, Dean. She is starting to merge with you, let her”. Slowly Deanna disappeared as Dean felt his mind expanding in an elastic way and then snapping right back.

Suddenly it was just Cas and him in bed, no Deanna in sight. Cas waited till Dean relaxed again, collapsing on his arms and laying his head on the pillow. They rocked together until Dean’s vision white out and he was screaming Cas, Cas. Cas.. Dean felt like he were going deaf because his heartbeat was so loud in his ears and then hot liquid was shooting out of his cock, splashing all over his abdomen and chest and he heard Cas crying out a Deeean, before blacking out.

When he came to his senses Cas was collapsed on top of him and his come was sticky on his body, he was too tired to move. Cas moved to get off him, turning Dean on his back, and ran a hand over his body. They were suddenly crisp clean and he smiled sleepily as Cas snuggled in around him and pulled the blankets to cover them.

Cas kissed his forehead whispering. “Goodnight Dean.” Dean answered “I love you, Cas” “I love you like nothing I ever loved.” “Dean. Go to sleep”. The last thought on Dean’s mind before sleep claimed him was: they were far from okay, far from anything solid, but they loved eachother. And they will make it work somehow. Cosmic consequences and other threaths alike.. they will make it through together!


End file.
